


The Eighth Sea

by Morg47



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Boats and Ships, Dragons, F/M, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Pirates, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morg47/pseuds/Morg47
Summary: To escape a wedding she never wanted, Amu stows away on a pirate ship. Hopefully, life at sea will be better than the marriage she escaped.
Relationships: Hinamori Amu/Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hoshina Utau/Souma Kuukai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving this story over from Fanficiton.net.

Sitting on the small wooden chair in the young girl's room, Ikuto watched as his best friend finished stuffing all of her clothing in the tiny bag her mother had given her. Amu's family had lost everything to the king and with Amu's mother being pregnant they could not afford to remain in the city. They were given the option of relocating to one of the new colonies in exchange for their debts, and with no other option, they had to do so.

Amu did not want to go. She loved their small house and where it was situated just outside of the bustling city. Her school was neat and tidy and, of course, one could not forget her best friend, Ikuto. Despite her parents' attempts to get them out of financial trouble by selling almost everything they owned they had not been able to. Amu was quite distraught that they would be leaving the following day.

Their daughter did not care about her pretty clothes or toys that slowly went missing. She cared about being with Ikuto and staying with her family. "I don't want to go."

Sighing, Ikuto had heard Amu say the same five words continuously throughout the day. As much as he didn't want her to have to leave either, there was nothing he could do to make her stay. "I don't want you to go either."

Smiling at the response, Amu stopped her packing to turn back to her friend. She hugged him quick before releasing her hold and sitting on her small bed. The house would be sold once they left the following day, although they would never see a cent of that money. It belonged to the king. Amu's eight-year-old mind could not comprehend why they owed so much money to the king, but if her papa said they did then they did. "I wish we could run away but mama said no."

Being that he was several years older than his friend, Ikuto understood why running away wasn't going to work. "I would be sad if you ran away."

"You would come with us."

Ikuto couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips. Amu was truly one of a kind. She was completely and entirely loyal to her friends, even if he was the only one, and she always seemed to be thinking about him, too. "My parents wouldn't like that."

"I know."

Seeing the pout, Ikuto forced himself to stay seated. Amu was leaving the next day. He wanted to spend every moment with his best friend that he could before she left. Someday, hopefully, he’d find her again. "Just promise me that you won't forget about me and make friends with some other boy."

Giggling, Amu couldn't believe Ikuto would be worried about such a thing. "I would never. Silly Ikuto. You are my best friend. Forever and always."

"Forever and always?"

Still giggling, Amu moved off her bed once more to press a kiss to his cheek and wrap her arms around him for another hug. “I could never forget you. Not in a million years.”

The sound of the door opening caused the two children to turn to look at who had just walked in on them. Amu's mother, Midori stood in the doorway. "Are you finished saying goodbye? We have to leave early in the morning to board the ship, Amu. I'm certain that Ikuto's mother is wondering where he is."

Shrugging his shoulders, Ikuto wanted to argue with that statement. His mother knew exactly where he was. If he wasn't at home then he was at Amu's. That's just how it worked. "Be safe in your travels, Midori. Tell Tsumugu I said goodbye when he returns. Please tell the little one about me."

Midori smiled as she rested her hand on top of her growing stomach. Hopefully, the trip across the ocean wouldn't be too rough on her pregnancy. "Of course. Grow up smart, Ikuto."

Bowing, Ikuto turned and gave Amu one last hug while whispering in her ear. "Forever and always."

Amu couldn't help but smile as Ikuto stared straight into her eyes until he was out of the room. The moment he was gone, however, the realization of never seeing him again hit her and she began to tear up. Something her mother seemed to notice as she was pulled in a hug.

"I know that you will miss Ikuto, but there will be other little boys and girls in the new colony for you to play with. Who knows, maybe someday Ikuto will come in on one of the ships as well."

"You think so?"

Midori truly didn't want to give her daughter false hope; on the other hand, she also did not want Amu to be down the entire time they had to cross to the new colony. The journey was expected to last for several months. It would be hard enough without a moping eight-year-old on board. "I can't make you any promises, Amu, but I can say that a lot of people have been moving to the colonies in search of better lives. Maybe Ikuto's family will come, too."

With that thought clutched tightly by her heart, Amu stopped her tears to give her mother a wobbly smile. "I hope so."

**XXX TEN YEARS LATER XXX**

"Watch 'er, Amu! Don' let 'er get ye'!"

Rolling her eyes, Amu checked the knot around her waist once more before looking down toward the side of the ship she was helping the men in the yards fix. From her spot upon the mast, she could see the hole in the helm where the owners of the ship said the pirates shot them. Luckily, they hadn't sunk and had been able to make it into the harbor for repairs. "This isn't my first time."

A sparsely toothed smile was barely seen below her as the man she worked for grinned up at her. "Doesn't make 'er less dangerous!"

Brushing a lock of pink hair out of her face, Amu prepared for her dive. The first time she'd done this it had been by accident. She had been attempting to untangle some of the lines of one of the sails when she'd lost her balance and fallen. Somehow, in midair, she'd managed to turn so that her safety rope brought her in a graceful arc and she was able to run along the side of the ship before the momentum of her swing lifted her up and landed her on the deck of the ship. None of the men around had been able to believe what they'd just seen. The head of the repairmen had offered Amu a position right then and there for a job. Now she made a similar jump as her fall.

She was well-practiced and knew how to jump so that she'd be able to stop herself next to the spot that needed repairing. The whole thing took only a few moments and was a lot easier than lowering heavy men over the side of the ship to do the same task. They only had to lower a bucket, and Amu could usually fix any small amount of damage found, like the small hole she was fixing that day.

Taking a deep breath, the pinkette waited until the wind felt just right before she lifted her arms and bent her knees. As she let the air escape her lungs, she jumped off her tiny perch and out into the open air. Nothing could ever equal the feeling she got when she soared through the air. This was a job that she would never tell her parents or her younger sister, Ami, about. The danger involved was high enough that they would ask her to stop and she would do so for them. Since she didn't want to stop, Amu simply did not tell them about all of her tasks in the yard.

Just when she felt like she was going to grow wings and fly, the rope caught and brought her back toward land. The arc completed itself, causing the pink-haired girl to run along the side of the ship as if it were the ground and the sea didn't exist to her right. Pacing herself, Amu slowed down just in time to catch the small hole she'd be fixing and let the momentum leave her body so she simply hung in her spot. "Tighten my rope and pass down my supplies."

"Aye, Amu!"

The repair didn’t take much time. Amu was grateful for that as the men that worked alongside her pulled her back up to the deck of the ship. “Is there anything else for me today?”

“Not today. Go collect your pay and head home.”

Amu smiled before bowing and quickly running down the ramp to get back on the dock. She wasn’t going to be going home for long, but the fact that she got to leave early even if it wasn’t by much made her day easier.

Once she had her pay in hand, Amu slipped through the people at the pier and up to a shop not far away from the main dock. “Hello?”

“Amu dear, is that you?”

Smiling though the woman that ran the shop could not see her, Amu moved just a little further inside the door. She was dirty and didn’t want to spread her filth to the beautiful things inside the shop. “Yes. Just checking to see if you have anything for me.”

A woman walked out of the backroom of the shop with a painting in her hands. She moved to her counter and put it down before turning to face the pinkette just inside her door. “I’m afraid not. We haven’t had many new people in her for a while.”

Amu tried not to let her disappointment show on her face. It wasn’t every day or even every week that one of her paintings sold or she had one commissioned.

“But! I heard that we are to expect a couple of ships this month. Merchants.”

Smiling at that, Amu backed up toward the door. She didn’t have much time before she had to keep going. “That’s great news!”

“Hopefully, I’ll sell more than just one of your paintings. They really are beautiful, Amu.”

Blushing a bit at that, Amu bowed before backing out the door of the shop. “Thank you so much. Have a great day!”

Despite not having sold anything, Amu couldn’t help but walk with a bit of a pep in her step as she made her way out of the town and up the dirt road to where she lived with her family. New ships meant new customers, which could end up buying her pictures or commissioning one or two from her. Selling them would be a huge help for her and her family.

The promised better life of living in the colonies never came. They had endured the rough seas for months as they made the crossing. Many on their ship weren't so lucky. Her mother had spent the journey sick but Ami was healthy when she was born on dry land. Luckily, they had landed a few weeks before Midori gave birth.

Amu and her parents were forced to work several jobs in an effort to keep their family in their home with food to eat. Ami's school had to be paid for, as well, and the taxes they were forced to pay were no small sum. Still, they had each other, and life at their colony wasn’t too bad.

Whistling as she made her way toward her home to change, Amu spotted the one person she hated seeing. Luckily, it wasn't an everyday occurrence, but she still thought it happened too much. Not that their small port was big enough for her to avoid anyone.

Moving to the side of the road, Amu bowed to the boy coming down the path toward her. Hotori Tadase, the governor's son. He was the boy that had the most power in their colony and for some reason unknown to Amu, he showed interest in her. Interest that she absolutely did not return.

"Hello, Amu."

"Tadase."

Smirking at the dirty girl, Tadase took a step forward while wrinkling his nose as if Amu's smell offended him. She hoped it did. "How many times must I tell you to become mine and stop worrying about working? I could give you an easy life where you had maids rather than being one yourself."

Smiling back because she knew there would be consequences for her family if she didn't, Amu simply pretended to be too dense and innocent to fully understand what Tadase meant. "I could never be worthy of that sort of life, Tadase."

Nodding his head as if he agreed, Tadase moved to be back on his way down the path. His plan was already set into motion. Amu would be his. "No matter, I will have you soon."

Not liking the sound of that, Amu bowed once more before she hurried along. The conversation had been short but it had also cut into her time that she had to plan out carefully to be to her next job.

What she wasn't expecting was to find her mother and father both in their house waiting for her. They should have been at work and if they were at home then it usually did not mean something good had happened. "What's wrong?"

Tsumugu shook his head before tears streamed down his face. "This isn't fair to our little sparrow. She deserves so much more than this. She deserves to fly free.”

Confused, Amu looked to her mother for an answer.

Midori looked hardly better than her husband, though she kept her tears neat as they fell down her cheeks. "Hotori was just here visiting. He has demanded more money from our family, a sum we cannot pay. The only way out we have is to give you to him in marriage. If we do so, he will cancel our debts."

Amu felt her world crashing down on her shoulders. Marry Tadase? There was nothing she would hate more. Her jobs, although hard, were important to her. Amu felt as if she were independent and strong when she managed to use her time so wisely and made money for their family. A pampered life was not something she wanted. Being forced to be away from her family was not something she wanted. Having Tadase as a husband was not something she wanted. This was not what she wanted. But this was for the family. "Is there no other choice?"

Shaking her head, Midori felt crushed to have to ask this of her daughter. She took her husband’s hand into hers as she looked down at her beautiful daughter. There was so much she wanted for Amu. There were things that she had thought they’d be able to have here in the colonies, but it wasn’t to be. "There isn't another way this time. Hotori was clear about that."

Slowly, Amu moved toward their small table to sit in one of the wooden chairs. Chairs they had been so proud to be able to afford not long ago. Her future, though not entirely bright to begin with, suddenly disappeared. "I do not want to, but I will."


	2. Chapter 2

The growing town next to the bustling harbor was froth with excitement over the newly announced engagement. The people congratulated Tsumugu and Midori wherever the two went. Even Ami came home from school with words of praise for her sister's good fortune. There seemed to be only five people on their coast that were not excited about this union. The four Hinamoris and Madame Hotori.

Amu could not figure out how Tadase had managed to convince his mother to go along with the engagement considering the woman absolutely despised her. There was not a thing that the pinkette did to the older woman to make her feel as she did, but Amu knew that she was hated. Probably had something to do with her low status and poor family. There were better matches for Tadase and they both knew that even if he didn't want those matches.

Being that her agreement erased all debt for their family, Amu was forced to stay home during the days prior to her wedding. She'd tried on the first day to return to the yards. A jump or two would have relieved a lot of her stress, though it was not meant to be. The head repairman informed her that if he allowed her to work there anymore then he would be fired. Not wanting that to happen, Amu respectfully left and returned to her home. She could always paint.

That plan was quickly discouraged as she discovered that leaving her house meant that she would be bombarded with questions and looks of jealousy. The girls her age that admired the man she was being forced to marry would wait outside her home to yell things at her. It got to the point where Amu was worried about Ami's safety.

Tsumugu made certain that his youngest daughter made her trip to and from school safely as per Amu's request. The three older members of the family were almost at a loss as for what they should do with their free time considering that all their debts were paid and Tadase had given them a good sum of money to make their lives easier. Midori was on her second washing of the house. Amu thought it had never looked so good.

The day before the wedding was to take place, the girls out in front of her house suddenly scattered. Several moments later, Amu found out why. Tadase had shown up in his buggy being pulled by two magnificent looking horses. Whatever he wanted, Amu did not want it as well.

"Amu."

"Tadase."

"Please don't bother to bring anything with you since I will replace it all with better things. Tomorrow is our wedding. Tonight you will be staying at my house to make certain that everything runs smoothly."

Amu could hear a threat when one was given. Despite the fact that she could play the role of the dense idiot without anyone else being the wiser, the girl was extremely smart. The man was forcing her to come now just in case she got any ideas of running. A pointless gesture since Amu already knew there was no escape for her. "You are too good for me. Let me tell my family goodbye."

Without waiting for his response, Amu shut the door in his face before turning and hugging her mother. Ami and her father weren't home yet since the day was hardly half over. She would not get to see them again until her wedding. For the first time in ten years, Amu would not be singing her baby sister to sleep. "Tell them I love them, mama. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Amu. This is my fault more than it is yours. You should not be the one to have to fix things."

Hugging the older woman tighter, Amu forced herself to keep her emotions in line. She didn't want Tadase to suspect her of having a brain. "I'm willing to do this because I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Midori forced herself to let go of her daughter. Her hands gripped the wood of their small door tightly as she watched Amu follow Tadase down their small path. It wasn't until Amu was safely tucked into the little carriage and the two were well on their way that Midori allowed herself to cry.

Forcing herself to look anything but bothered or annoyed with the fact that Tadase was forcing her to leave her home, Amu tried to think more about the fact that she was riding in a carriage for the first time in her life. Before they had always had to walk everywhere. The horses looked so strong and massive as they pulled the buggy along. Amu had always liked animals.

Tadase could not have been more pleased with himself. Amu was his and there would be no way to stop him now. The girl had always been more of a free spirit than the others in their colony. Something that Tadase both admired and hated. He liked that she could do what she wanted while she did what she had to, but he hated that she could be so free and he couldn't. In the end, he decided to control her. If he had the power over such a person then he would be content.

Watching his future wife carefully, Tadase still saw the same undimmed air around the girl. Nothing would make her sad or angry. Not forcing her to wed him. Not forcing her to leave her family that everyone knew she did everything for. Not even the fact that she'd been forced to leave her precious job. In that moment, Tadase hated her. "They're just horses, Amu. Stop looking so excited. My mother had the cooks prepare a large feast tonight to celebrate tomorrow. You'll be expected to attend with impeccable manners. Do not embarrass us."

There was nothing she could say or do at that moment that would make the situation any better for herself. Knowing this, Amu simply nodded as she tried to pretend to not be so excited about the horses. Not that she was in the first place considering she'd been using the beasts as an excuse to hide her real emotions. Now, however, she had nothing to distract her as the animals pulled them through the small town and up to where Tadase's parents lived in a large manor. As they pulled through the gates and up the large drive, Amu couldn't help but be reminded that her life was forever going to be different now.

A maid was waiting just outside the doors of Tadase's home to welcome them back. The young master paid her no mind while Amu smiled at the girl before giving her a small bow. There was no reason for her to be rude. The girl bowed a deeper bow back. The two knew each other from the times Amu had come to help her mother in the evening. They could have been considered friends even though they would not be allowed to speak with one another now.

Tadase waved the two of them off with one of his hands. "This maid will show you to your new room. She'll help you bathe and get ready for dinner. Don't be late."

Amu waited until Tadase was gone before she gave the girl a small smile. "Please take care of me."

The other bowed back without a word but wore a similar smile as she showed Amu the way to her new room.

Though she tried several times to get the maid to speak to her, the girl would not. She would simply shake her head yes or no in response to any questions that Amu had. Otherwise, the maid was dutiful in getting the soon-to-be-mistress ready for her meal.

Completely clean from head to toe, Amu wrinkled her nose in disgust at the dress she wore as she looked at it in the mirror while the girl forced the ties in the back to go tighter. Her pink hair that she usually tied back was down and curled just so that it would rest upon her shoulders. The dress that had been picked out for her was one that did not cover much skin on her chest or back. The sleeves started below her shoulders and Amu never hated a dress more. The darn thing was too tight and she disliked how much anyone taller than her would be able to see if they looked down from her face. That was probably why the young master picked it.

Once the dress was properly tied on, Amu was told to sit as the maid silently applied makeup to her face before a necklace was tied around her neck. Amu sat in silence while the maid worked.

The maid put down her brush and comb before looking at Amu through the mirror. Seemingly pleased with her work, the maid nodded once before motioning for Amu to follow her out of the room and back down to the main floor.

Other people were already in the dining room as Amu was shown in. Tadase's parents along with a few other people she recognized to be influential in their town were present. Tadase himself moved to the door as she entered to offer his arm and lead her over to the table. Amu had to resist the urge to rip his eyes out when she noticed his gaze slip from her face down to her dress.

The meal went as a meal should. Conversation happened while people ate. Amu found it all rather dull. Laughter filled her table at home while this table was filled only with contempt and the dirty looks that Amu continued to receive from Tadase's mother. Almost if the woman was making certain that Amu knew that no amount of soap or beautiful clothes would remove the filth she saw on the younger girl. Poverty could not be washed away or hidden.

Pleased with herself for not messing up during the meal, Amu was even more thankful when Tadase walked her to the door of her room. For a moment, she feared that he was going to kiss her. At the last second, he pulled away. "I'll save that for tomorrow. Good night."

Relieved even if it was only being put off until the following day, Amu entered the room to find the same maid that had helped her before. Just as last time, Amu spoke about everything and nothing while the girl helped her out of the dress and jewelry and into some sleeping clothes.

Sleep was the last thing Amu wanted to do when the maid left. Usually, by this time of the night Ami was just finishing up with her homework and Amu was planning out which song she should sing the other to sleep with. With tears stinging her eyes, Amu whispered out a few lines of one of their favorite songs. Even though she knew it wasn't possible, she hoped her sister could still hear her singing just for her.

XXX

The servants were vigorous as they moved about the manor and yard in order to make certain everything was absolutely perfect for that evening. Tadase had expressed his desire in getting married as the sun set hence their wedding wasn't going to take place until that was possible. Amu didn't mind in the slightest when she was told that she could wait a little longer before being tied to that man forever.

Unlike the day before, however, Amu was aided by more than one maid as she prepared for the most important night of her life. Her gown was one that showed the wealth of the family she was marrying into. The damn thing was almost impossible for her to move in. The pinkette supposed it was just another ploy in making certain she could not run away. Amu could barely walk with how tight the dress fit.

The afternoon wore on as she was primped and fussed over. No matter how many times she attempted to start conversations with some of the servants she knew, Amu was ignored unless they were giving her an order to sit or stand or face a different direction as the army of maids assaulted her into perfection.

Just as she was starting to feel the hunger of not being allowed to eat all day long, she was declared to be flawless and left by herself with the threats of staying that way hanging over her head. Amu felt all of her emotions catch up with her faster than she thought they would. There really was no way for her to get out of the predicament she was in.

There was a knock on her door as Amu stared out the window. Without bothering to answer, Amu continued to look out at the ocean. Just on the horizon, she could make out the small dot of an incoming ship. Jealous of whoever had the freedom to be aboard such a vessel and not where she stood now, Amu felt the tug of a hand on her sleeve.

"It is time."

Nodding her head, Amu tore her gaze from that ship and the freedom the ocean promised to face her doom.


End file.
